Naofumi Iwatani (Light Novel)
Summary Naofumi Iwatani is the primary protagonist of The Rising of the Shield Hero. Originally being a university student, he is summoned to another world as the hero of the shield in order to fight waves of monsters, threatening to destroy the world. However, different from the other 3 heroes, he experiences discrimination and falls accusations as the shield hero, due to the religious beliefs of the populace and the false rape accusations of Malty Melromarc, a princess of the country he was summoned into. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, higher with Balloons and Shield Skills | High 7-C with attack skills, higher with Iron Maiden and Blood Sacrifice | At least High 7-C, likely 7-A with attack skills, higher with Iron Maiden, Blood Sacrifice, and Energy Blast Name: Naofumi Iwatani Origin: The Rising of the Shield Hero Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Shield Hero, Legendary Weapon user Powers and Abilities: |-|Second Wave=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Automatic Translation, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Possibly Immortality (Type 1, Naofumi theorizes that heroes of legendary weapons stop aging), Forcefield Creation (His shield forms a barrier around his entire body which protects him from harm), Information Analysis (Can see a basic status display which displays current status and race/monster name), Absorption (Can absorb items and corpses into his shield, gaining new skills and shields), Accelerated Development (Leveling; Physical Stats), Statistics Amplification (Can increase his defense, speed, attack, and/or proficiency with a specific skill when using different shields), Enhanced Senses (With Alert Shield, which warns him if any monster comes within a 20 meter radius of him), Paralysis Inducement (With Bee Needle Shield), Purification and Healing (Via various potions and medicines; which can cure people of curses, diseases, status effects ect.), Non-Physical Interaction (Magic can affect intangible beings such as ghosts), Resistance to Poison Manipulation, Acid Manipulation (With Poison Shields), Paralysis Inducement (With Butterfly shield), and Magic (With Light Metal Shield), Unaffected by alcohol consumption and has never gotten sick, High Pain Tolerance |-|Fourth Wave= All previous abilities, Regeneration (Low), Healing Magic (At least Mid-Low), Power Mimicry (Can change his shield to copy the appearance and abilities of any shield he touches), Item Drop (Can obtain random rare items and herbs from monsters absorbed into his shield), Sound Manipulation (Can greatly enhance the sound of his, and others, voice), Limited Attack Reflection (Has displayed the ability to use his shield to knock projectiles back at his opponent, from arrows to magic), Plant Manipulation, Poison Manipulation (With Chimera Viper Shield), Fire Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, and Rage Power (With Shield Of Rage/Wrath Shield), Regeneration Negation (At least Mid; Wounds dealt by the flames of Shield Of Rage/Shield Of Wrath cannot be healed. Could negate the regeneration of an undead dragon which could come back from being a pile of bones and rotten flesh), Magic Absorption, Intangibility, and Necromancy with Soul Eater Shield, Teleportation (Via Portal Shield), Limited Mind Manipulation (Of monsters, with Hate Reaction. Can directly control undead monsters with Soul Eater Shield), Resistance to Blinding (With Voice Gengar Shield), Fire Manipulation (With Plant Fire Shield), Soul Manipulation (With Soul Eater Shield), Water Manipulation (With Pekkul Kigurumi), Attacks from insects (With Killer Insect Shield), Attacks from Demonic Monsters (With Silver Ore Shield), Shadow Magic, Wind Magic, Status Effect Inducement (Including Power Nullification, Sealing, and Mind Manipulation), and Curse Manipulation |-|Q'ten Lo Arc= All Previous Abilities, Life-Force Energy Manipulation, Enhanced Senses (Can sense other's life forces, properly determining the level of their strength and accurately gauging their location), Precognition (Can anticipate an enemy's movements by utilizing his life-force energy, allowing him to react to much faster characters), Electricity Manipulation (Via Lightning Shield), Energy Projection and Gravity Manipulation (Via Spirit Tortoise Shield), Fear Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Type 2), Dream Manipulation, and Mind Manipulation (Via Night Terror), Power Nullification (Via Sakura Stone of Destiny Shield), Can force others to undergo a beast transformation, Resistance to Electricity Manipulation Attack Potency: Street level (Naofumi stated that he could probably kill the weapon shop owner with a single well placed punch), higher with Balloons and Shield Skills (Can harm Motoyasu) | Large Town level with attack skills (Can harm other Heroes), higher with Iron Maiden and Blood Sacrifice (Naofumi thought Iron Maiden and Blood Sacrifice would be powerful enough to take out L'Arc and Glass) | At least Large Town level, likely Mountain level with attack skills, higher with Iron Maiden, Blood Sacrifice, and Energy Blast Speed: Peak Human (Can defend against several monsters and humans at once) | Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other heroes. Could Grab Itsuki's Eagle Piercing Shot), Relativistic+ reactions (Could react to the High Priest's judgement beam of light on multiple occasions, which is expressly stated to be made up of photons) | Relativistic+ (Can keep up with characters such as Raphtalia, who is faster than L'Arc, who Naofumi couldn't react to properly in the fourth wave) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Superhuman | Class T (Could grab the Spirit Tortoise's leg and restrict its movement) Striking Strength: Street Class | Street Class, Large Town Class with attack skills. At least Large Town level, likely Mountain Class with Iron Maiden and Blood Sacrifice | Street Class, Large Town Class with attack skills. Mountain Class with Iron Maiden and Blood Sacrifice Durability: At least Street level, higher with shields (Is completely unfazed by a punch from a knight while wearing no armor, the knight even suffering an injury to his hand as a result of punching him) | At least Large Town level (Could defend against the High Priest's Judgement attack, and later greatly increased his defenses), likely Mountain level (Both L'Arc and Glass couldn't break through Naofumi's defenses without using defensive rating attacks) | Mountain level (Can tank attacks from the Spirit Tortoise and characters such as Raphtalia) Stamina: Fairly High, can restore his magic power with potions | Higher. Can now also restore his Soul Power with potions | Same. Can now also restore his Life-Force Energy with potions Range: Standard Melee range, higher with some abilities Standard Equipment: His Shield (Incapable of taking it off, capable of turning into various shields), and Barbarian Armor. Medicine, Antidote, Herbicide and Mana/SP recovery potions. Pekkul Kigurumi (A soft costume of a penguin wearing a santa hat, boosts stats and Naofumi's swimming ability, also gives the wearer a steady supply of oxygen which lasts about 20 minutes) |-|Legendary Shield= The Legendary Shield (伝説の盾 Densetsu no Tate) is one of the Four Legendary Weapons. The adventurer assigned this weapon is titled the "Shield Hero (盾の勇者 Tate no Yuusha)," who is currently Naofumi Iwatani. *With the power of the Shield, Naofumi can see a basic status display. Which displays his HP, MP, SP, EP and monster names. He can also look up any information regarding his shield in a help menu and his shield even alerts him of some problems concerning enemies, such as when its abilities have been blocked, negated, or suppressed by someone. *Naofumi can absorb items and carcasses/corpses into his shield to empower his shield, unlock new shields, and their requisite special effects and bonuses. *Naofumi can gain rare items from monsters absorbed into his shield. *Weapon Copy System: Naofumi's Shield can copy the appearance or ability of any shield he touches. |-|List Of Shields= Note: This is not a list of all of his shields. It is only a list of some noteworthy ones. As most shields he obtains are only mentioned in name or not mentioned at all. *'Sharpening Shield:' Sharpens weapons (Takes 8 hours to sharpen). *'Two-Headed Black Dog Shield:' Has an equip effect of Dog Bite; and an equip bonus of Alert Shield (Which alerts Naofumi if an enemy comes within a 20m radius of him, however, it would only alert that an enemy is nearby and not tell of an actual location) *'Monster User Shield:' Increases the growth rate of monster used by the shield hero. *'Slave User Shield:' Increases the growth rate of slaves used by the shield hero. *'Chimera Viper Shield:' Grants the user the ability to have his shield mix Antidotes from materials. Grants Poison Resistance (M). If Naofumi successfully blocks an attack using this shield, the snake sculptures mounted on it will animate and bite into nearby enemies, injecting a deadly poison into them. *'Bio Plant Shield:' Allows for genetic modifications of plants. It evaluates the attributes of a plant in the areas Fertility, Productivity, Vitality, Immunity, Intelligence, Growth Potential and Variability and then allows the user to redistribute the points. It also allows for the addition of special abilities, such as a seed being produced upon death, mutation range expansion and improvement of the crop quality. *'Soul Eater Shield:' Counters melee attacks and steals SP or Magical Energy from the opponent with Soul Eat. Wall Escape allows Naofumi to pass through solid objects. Undead Control allows Naofumi to control undead monsters. *'Siderite Shield:' A powerful shield which allows Naofumi to use Shooting Star Shield. *'Curse Series' **'Shield Of Rage:' A shield covered in blood-red flame. It greatly increases Naofumi's offense and defense, as Naofumi's rage builds his attack power also builds. The Flames of the shield (Activated as a counter to an enemy's melee attack) also inflict` a troublesome curse on anyone who comes into contact with it, which doesn't allow one to regenerate from wounds inflicted by them. ***'Iron Maiden:' Used as a combo skill with Shield Prison, while Shield of Rage is equipped, Naofumi can use Shield Prison and Change Shield to create a Shield Prison with spikes inside it, and afterwards, a giant spiked torture device appears and impales the trapped enemy. **'Shield Of Wrath:' Stronger than the Shield Of Rage. ***'Blood Sacrifice:' As Naofumi loses a lot of blood, his flesh rips, and his bones scream in agony; he summons a large bear trap-like set of rust claws directly beneath an opponent. They then shut over and over again, repeatedly impaling an enemy. After the enemy is turned into nothing but blood and flesh, the claws sink down into the earth, vanishing. *'Spirit Tortoise Heart Shield:' Allows Naofumi to freely control gravity and can shoot an energy beam, has magic assistance, and high resistance to magic. *'Shield of the Beast King:' Can be used to force his companions who can enter a therianthrope (Animalistic) form to undergo a beast transformation, making them far more powerful. *'Sakura Stone of Destiny Shield:' A shield which can cancel out the the effect of the Sakura Stones of Destiny; which can negate skills, magic, stat bonuses, growth adjustments, mastery level, rarity, refinement, spirit enchants, stat enchants, stat bonuses, item enchants, and job level. Can only cancel out 4 at a time. **'Sakura Sphere of Influence:' Change the effects of skills to increasing their power or effectiveness. Intelligence: Above average (Is an expert in medicine, magic, and trade. He is an expert in using his shield, being able to block and deflect opponents blows the optimal way, aiming to break the opponents weapons in the process. Additionally he is an expert at interfering with the opponents attacks so that they are unable to bring out their full power) Weaknesses: Limited to only a shield. Most offensive shields or counterattack abilities he has either have strong backlash or long cooldowns. | Same as before. If Naofumi allows the Shield Of Rage/Shield Of Wrath to consume him completely, he will lose his mind and only be concerned with revenge. Using Blood Sacrifice curses him, which could lead to his death if not immediately treated. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Skills= Skills (Activated by shouting its title): *'Air Strike Shield:' An stationary shield appears in Naofumi's desired location (Range within 5 meters). **'Second Shield:' Naofumi can summon a second Air Strike Shield. ***'Dritte Shield:' Naofumi can summon a third Air Strike Shield. ****'Chain Shield:' Links the floating shields with chains, trapping enemies in between them. *'Shield Prison:' Forms a cage made of shields (Range within 6 meters), which spawn around a desired target. *'Change Shield:' The ability to instantly switch from one shield to another, requires a 30 second cooldown. *'Appraisal:' Can discern the quality of items and potions. *'Portal Shield:' Naofumi can register a place which he has been to before, and instantly teleport himself and his party there. *'Shooting Star Shield:' Envelopes Naofumi is a pale sphere of light, forming a powerful barrier around Naofumi with a diameter of two meters which only allows his party members to easily pass through it. It remains active for five minutes. It protects him from attacks and even harmful gasses. When used with Shield Of Wrath, orbs of flame emmit from this skill and burn everything they touch as a counter to enemy attacks. Has a cooldown time of 15 seconds. *'E Float Shield:' Creates a shield that floats and moves along the user. *'Hate Reaction:' Naofumi enhances the aggression of nearby monsters and directs them towards him. It has a radius of 15 meters with Naofumi at its center. He can also use this skill to draw out opponents who sue magic or skills to hide or make themselves invisible. *'Night Terror:' An effect of the Nue Shield. It releases a high pitched supersonic voice before diving deep into a targets subconscious fears and showing it to them, crippling them with fear. By increasing it's volume, he can also increase its effectiveness to the point where it could be considered torture which can render targets unconscious. Naofumi even states that its capable of making someone lose their mind almost instantly. He can also use this while people are asleep and induce terrifying nightmares. *'Magic Assistance:' Naofumi summons a dart and throws it at an enemy, the next attack landed on that enemy will deal 2x more damage than it would otherwise. When used with Sakura Sphere of Influence, the dart turns into 5 sakura petals which wrap around an enemy and restrict their movement. *'Energy Blast:' From Naofumi's Spirit Tortoise Heart Shield he fires an energy beam which must be charged prior to use. |-|Magic= *'Fast Guard:' Can greatly enhance the defense of himself or others. *'First Heal:' Instantly heals himself and others small cuts and fatigue. *'Zweite Aura:' Increases all of one's stats. *'All Sacrifice Aura:' A magic which shrouds the user and two party members in a black flame aura which multiplies all of their statistics by three in exchange for draining their HP and cursing them, lowering all of their stats by 2/3 for a period of time afterward (Three months). Key: Second Wave | Fourth Wave | ' Q'ten Lo Arc' Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:The Rising of the Shield Hero Category:Stone Walls Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Immortals Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Healers Category:Purification Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Magic Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Automatic Translation Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Poison Users Category:Sound Users Category:Mind Users Category:Plant Users Category:Fire Users Category:Rage Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Necromancers Category:Teleportation Users Category:Life Users Category:Dream Users Category:Madness Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Energy Users Category:Fear Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Characters